


Cuando la Luna de Otoño es Brillante

by Latexohpo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwartvengers - Freeform, Multi, Universo Alterno, mundo Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latexohpo/pseuds/Latexohpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner nunca esperó que la vida fuera fácil. Simplemente no esperaba que fuera tan dura. Parece que la baraja ha sido apilada sobre él desde el principio… pero hoy podría ser el día en que su suerte comience a cambiar.<br/>Y hombre, va a ser un infierno de día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando la Luna de Otoño es Brillante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Autumn Moon is Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131273) by [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard). 



> Ok, este fic forma parte de una trilogía en la que nuestros Vengadores cursan su sexto año en Hogwarts y donde Nick Fury es el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Él forma un equipo con los Vengadores más Coulson con el fin de que la relación entre las Casas mejore y nombra a este equipo SHIELDD.

_"E incluso un hombre que es puro de corazón y dice sus rezos por la noche_

_Todavía puede convertirse en un lobo cuando la luna de otoño es brillante."_

Corre.

La presa está adelante.

Cierra la distancia.

La sangre se agolpa en sus oídos, el impulso de matar suena caliente y hambriento en sus venas. Corre fuerte y rápido y salta cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, captura a su presa por la espalda y los dos caen al suelo. Muerde una y otra vez centrándose en el cuello, tiembla, rompe. Bloquea a la presa con sus mandíbulas y rompe los antebrazos y rasga con los dientes, la sangre brota de las arterias rotas como la voz desesperada _"¡Para! Soy Tony, por favor, para Bruce, por favor…"_ Y quiere dejarlo, quiere pero no puede; no puede. Tiene que rasgar, devorar, destruir… _matar matar matar…_

Y luego despierta con un jadeo, empapado en sudor y enredado en las sábanas de su cama. Es de mañana. La habitación está llena de luz de sol, los detalles son borrosos por la ausencia de sus gafas. Su boca sabe amarga por el sabor de la sangre.

–¿Estás bien, Banner?

Se gira bruscamente y ve a Phil Coulson observándolo desde el otro lado del dormitorio compartido, ya completamente vestido y sentado tranquilamente en el borde de su cama perfectamente hecha. Bruce sólo puede imaginar el jaleo terrible que debió haber hecho, gruñendo y jadeando en su sueño como un perro.

–Estoy bien– murmura tratando de alcanzar sus gafas en la mesilla de noche.

Y Phil, bendito su corazón, hace la gran actuación de agacharse para atarse los zapatos, como si eso fuera la única posible razón de que no haya ido a desayunar todavía. Enderezándose, da a Bruce una sonrisa amable.

–Te veré en el comedor.

Se marcha con todo el tacto y discreción que Bruce podría haber deseado alguna vez en un compañero de habitación. Los otros chicos de Ravenclaw debieron haberse apresurado a prepararse y salir tan pronto como Bruce comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, pero Phil se quedó el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que estaba bien y luego salió con gracia y sin hacer un escándalo. Bruce era un suertudo al contar con él.

 _Suertudo_. No era una palabra que sería normalmente utilizada para definirse a sí mismo.

Prepara el baño y mira su lengua en el espejo. Como sospechaba, la ha mordido en su sueño. Eso explica el sabor de la sangre. Hace una mueca al resto de su reflejo. Se ve como el infierno.

Agotado por la pesadilla se viste lentamente, los calcetines no coinciden, la corbata cuelga alrededor de su cuello desabrochado. Sabe que Tony le tomará el pelo por ser descuidado. Tony siempre abotona su camisa y mantiene su corbata nítida y limpia. Hace que el uniforme se vea francamente de moda. Eso es porque a Tony le importa mucho su apariencia. A Bruce le importa un comino.

Camina penosamente hasta el Gran Comedor y se dirige a la mesa de Ravenclaw, haciendo su camino por el pasillo que bordea la de Slytherin. Ve a Tony a mitad de la mesa, sentado justo enfrente de un espacio vacío celosamente guardado en el banco de Ravenclaw. Bruce sonríe cuando lo ve. Sabe que es para él.

–Buenos días, solecito– sonríe Tony mientras se sienta.

–Hola, Tony.

Hay un plato vacío frente a él y Bruce se dispone a llenarlo, tendieno a escasos centímetros distintas y generosas bandejas y platillos esparcidos a su alrededor. Siempre está hambriento después de los sueños del lobo. Algo acerca de la carrera y la caza, aunque sólo sean sueños realmente abren su apetito. Está tan centrado en la comida que apenas se da cuenta de que Tony está retorciéndose a su manera en el espacio del banco junto a él.

–Wow, está bien, es bueno saber que el desayuno es más interesante que yo– resopla.

–Tengo hambre– dice Bruce ausente.

–Es evidente–. Tony tose discretamente burlón–. Ya sabes, podrías al menos fingir que vas a comer algo distinto a animales muertos.

Con un sobresalto culpable, Bruce mira su plato y no ve más que salchichas, jamón y una montaña de tocino. Rápidamente agarra la mitad de una toronja y una especie de bizcocho, aunque el olor dulce le revuelve el estomago. Él sólo quiere carne.

–Buena decisión– comenta Tony– Ese danés debe distraerlos.

–Gracias por la mano– murmura Bruce.

En realidad no se siente como para hablar. Se centra en su comida y se concentra en cortar una salchicha en trozos tamaño bocado.

–Oye, ¿qué sucede con tu cara larga, Igor?–. Tony se inclina a su compañero y mueve el rostro en un ángulo en la que entra en la línea de visión de Bruce– ¿Perdiste tu cola de nuevo?

Bruce le da una mirada aguda, listo para regañarle por hacer una de _esas_ bromas; las que implican colas y pelos y lunas, las que hacen a Bruce sudar y mirar los rostros a su alrededor, preguntándose si todo el mundo lo sabe. Él quiere enojarse… pero luego ve la sonrisa torcida de Tony y se da cuenta de que lo único que su amigo quiere es animarlo. Suspira.

–No dormí bien anoche– confiesa.

–Oh–. Tony frunce el ceño.

Sabe que es el código para _pesadilla_. Pero no sabe – _nunca sabe_ – que las pesadillas son sobre él. En los oídos de Bruce todavía están sonando los ecos de los gritos de Tony, pero no va a decir una palabra. Sólo come su desayuno con la esperanza de que podría sentirse un poco mejor si al menos pudiera deshacerse de esos terribles dolores de hambre.

–También tuve una pesadilla– dice Tony–. Soñé que un viejo loco nos obligaba a los dos a unirnos a un ridículo grupo de mosqueteros y luego ponía en práctica un sistema de compañerismo psicótico en el que me emparejaba con el Capitán _Pantalonesmaravilla_.

Bruce se ríe débilmente.

–Odio desilusionarte, amigo, pero no fue un sueño. Sucedió ayer.

Tony sacude los puños al aire y susurra-grita:

–¡Nooooo!–. Entonces baja los brazos y su voz vuelve a la normalidad– Pero en serio, cualquiera que sea lo que Fury se fuma, quiero un poco. Esa mierda debe hacer que incluso las ideas más estúpidas parezcan brillantes.

–No es una mala idea– dice Bruce encogiéndose de hombros–. Sólo quiere que todos nos llevemos bien.

–Tú, hippie– silba Tony acusadoramente–. Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo. Me aburro bastante en clase como es. ¿Ahora estaremos todos cantando y tomándonos de las manos? Dame un respiro.

–A algunos de nosotros podría traernos un poco de confianza– murmura Bruce en su tocino. Tony no lo escucha

–¿Y Steve Rogers? ¿El caballero blanco de Gryffindor? ¿Esta es la idea de Fury de una broma?

Bruce habla un poco más alto esta vez.

–Sólo si al remate se le llama patearte el trasero.

Tony hace una mueca de desdén.

–Tuvo suerte.

–La suerte no tuvo nada que ver con eso– insiste Bruce–. Fue habilidad, Tony. Rogers es bueno en estrategia, por eso es un buen capitán.

–Es un buen capitán porque es un buen jugador de equipo– se burla Tony–. Siempre obedece las reglas.

–Hablando de reglas–. Esa es Maria Hill, compañera de sexto año y Prefecta de Ravenclaw, mirándolos desde el otro lado de la mesa–, tú no estás autorizado para sentarte aquí, Stark.

–Entonces llama a los Aurores– sonríe Tony.

–No, ella tiene razón– interviene Bruce, en silencio rogándole no causar ningún problema–. Será mejor que te vayas.

Tony parece querer hacer una escena, pero cede ante la mirada suplicante de Bruce y pone los ojos en blanco.

–Como sea– resopla–. Tengo que ir a Transformaciones de todos modos– le guiña un ojo a Bruce–. Nos vemos más tarde, aliento de perro.

Bruce lo mira marcharse con una sonrisa afectuosa. Al otro lado de la mesa, Maria le está dando una mirada de desaprobación, y él devuelve una sonrisa de disculpa antes de ponerle atención a su desayuno. Cuando se levanta de la mesa lo único que queda en su plato es la mitad de toronja y el bizcocho.

Tiene un período libre después del desayuno los martes. En realidad tiene un período libre después del desayuno de todos los días. Ese era el plan. Tiene una cita diaria que cumplir. Mientras que los otros estudiantes se dirigen a clase o a la biblioteca, él está trotando por la larga escalera de caracol que conduce a la oficina del profesor Weasley. En la puerta da tres rápidos golpes con los nudillos, luego dos suaves y luego tres más rápidos antes de dejarlo mirar el interior.

–Hola, Bruce– saluda el profesor Weasley.

–Hola, Bill– sonríe Bruce.

Bill Weasley se levanta de su escritorio y se encuentra con Bruce en el punto intermedio de la oficina para darse un abrazo. Él es una de las pocas personas de las que Bruce acepta tal gesto. Tony está en la lista también. Es una lista bastante corta.

–Es bueno verte– le dice Bill pasando los dedos por su cabello cuando se separan–. Siento mucho no verte ayer. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

–Estuvo bien– se encoge de hombre Bruce–. Pasamos la mayor parte leyendo.

Bill se ríe.

–Apuesto a que a Tony no le gustó eso.

–Sobrevivió– responde Bruce rodando los ojos.

Desde su segundo año en Hogwarts, Bruce ha pasado sus vacaciones en la Mansión Stark. El señor y la señora Stark son excepcionalmente aventurados, sobre todo cuando se trata de la estadía del verano. En su hábito de pasar esa temporada de gira por el mundo, y hasta la llegada de Bruce, Tony habitualmente se había quedado en casa con el elfo doméstico, Jarvis, como única compañía. Ahora por fin tiene un compañero de su misma edad, y con los años Howard y Maria se han acostumbrado a volver a casa y encontrar todas las habitaciones de la mansión a reventar de cosas, caleidoscopios, objetos encantados y pociones extrañas de la propia invención de los chicos. Siempre han sido perfectamente amables con Bruce; Maria aún parece encantada con él.

Pero, de nuevo, _no saben_.

Es suficiente de habladurías. Hay trabajo que hacer. Bill se dirige de nuevo a su escritorio, donde una copia de El Silabario de Spellman se encuentra abierto a lado de un pergamino garabateado con todo tipo de notas. Bruce se dirige a una mesa en la esquina donde levanta el mantel adornado para revelar en armario escondido debajo.

–De todos modos– dice por encima de su hombro mientras se agacha frente al panel de bloqueo–, Tony no estuvo mucho en casa. Este año salió de trotamundos con sus amigos.

Es el primer año que han pasado separados desde que todo esto comenzó. Tony admitió que se sentía mal por haberlo dejado, pero sinceramente a Bruce no le importaba estar en la Mansión Stark solo por un tiempo. De hecho había estado un poco entusiasmado con la idea de la paz y la tranquilidad. Más emocionado aún porque Tony tendría la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con su padre. Bruce no sabe lo que se siente querer una cosa así, pero sabe que es importante para Tony y eso es lo que le interesa.

–Tomar al pequeño prodigio para darle una vuelta, ¿verdad?– dice Bill a sabiendas–. Al señor Stark sin duda le gusta presumir.

–Bueno, a Tony le gusta ser presumido– suspira Bruce–. Así que todo salió bien.

Y sin embargo, al parecer el señor Stark todavía no se daba cuenta de que a Tony le gustaría más si todos pudieran quedarse en casa durante el verano y realmente llegar a conocerse unos a otros.

Bruce se pone a trabajar en desbloquear el gabinete. El panel se compone de una serie de teclas de runas que se pueden deslizar y reorganizar en secuencia. Se selecciona una con cada dedo índice y cambia de posiciones, uno moviéndose hacia arriba y uno a la derecha. Es un código complejo, uno que él mismo diseñó y nadie sabe cómo abrirlo, excepto él y Bill Weasley. Ni siquiera Tony lo sabe, y eso que él construyó el gabinete en primer lugar. Bruce lo desafió a construir un escondite donde nadie pudiera acceder. Tony no se molestó en preguntar lo que estaba destinado a ocultar. Ambos lo sabían.

El panel da un clic satisfactorio y las puertas del armario están abiertas. Bruce recoge lo que necesita y lo transfiere a lo alto de la mesa, el reloj de arena, el tarro de raíz de acónito y por último el caldero de peltre lleno de tres cuartas partes de la poción Matalobos. Lo mueve muy suavemente cuidando no derramar ni una sola gota. Comprueba el reloj de arena y ve que todavía tiene un montón de tiempo para preparar la raíz. Selecciona una pieza del tarro y pone más de un conjunto de escalas de una de las estanterías de la oficina. La cantidad debe ser exacta.

–Victoire dijo su primera palabra hace unas semanas– dice Bill, levantado la vista de sus garabatos para sonreír con orgullo.

–Déjame adivinar– ríe Bruce– "Mamá".

Bill sonríe más ampliamente.

–Lo tienes.

No muchos habrían predicho y menos él mismo, que Bill sería el Profesor Weasley. Pero después de la Guerra, dijo, la idea sólo parecía tener sentido. Hogwarts lo necesitaba. Y él necesitaba un empleo seguro y estable; una vez que él y Fleur decidieron que estaban listos para comenzar una familia perdió su gusto por los viajes y la búsqueda de tesoros. Ahora con solamente un puñado de polvos flú puede estar en Shell Cottage todas las noches a tiempo para la cena. Y aunque él no había planeado exactamente convertirse en uno de los jefes de Casa más jóvenes de todos los tiempos, de alguna manera terminó así. Bill dice que su madre todavía se echa a llorar cada vez que dice su título completo en voz alta. William Arthur Weasley, Profesor de Runas Antiguas y Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor. Sin duda suena bien.

–Ella va a estar hablando en tu oído antes de que te des cuenta–. Bruce utiliza un pequeño cuchillo de plata para cortar trozos de la raíz hasta la escala correcta–. Disfruta el silencio mientras puedas.

–Oh, no– niega Bill con la cabeza–. No puedo esperar a hablar con ella– su sonrisa se vuelve triste, la mirada distante–. Estaba sosteniéndola ayer por la noche, la llevé a mirar la playa. Y de la nada, ella me miró y me dijo Papá. Entonces se acercó y puso su mano en mi cara–. Bill demuestra el gesto– y ella dijo, ay.

Sus dedos están descansando en las cicatrices que le dio Fenrir Greyback. La mano de Bruce va reflexivamente a la coyuntura de su cuello y el hombro izquierdo. Sus propias cicatrices son relativamente fáciles de ocultar. Al menos su padre le dio esa cortesía.

–Será una conversación interesante–observa Bill–. Algún día.

–Al menos no te conviertes– ofrece Bruce, intentando hacer una broma–. Cuando crezca un poco más, probablemente querría trenzar tu pelo.

Funciona. Bill se ríe. Entonces, sin pensarlo dice:

–Por supuesto. Yo nunca…

Se interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar la frase, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ya lo dijo. Incluso con toda la poción Matalobos del mundo – _incluso si tuviera cadenas de hierro_ – nunca se arriesgaría a exponer a su hija a un monstruo.

–Bruce…– dice torpemente.

Pero suena un timbre suave y ambos saben que el reloj de arena acaba de agotarse. Sin decir una palabra Bruce vuelve a su poción. Toma la raíz de acónito y la introduce suavemente en el caldero, lentamente, de modo que no cause un chapoteo. Luego saca su varita y traza un círculo rápido alrededor del caldero de peltre.

_–Solvatus._

Voltea el reloj de arena de nuevo, reiniciando otras veinticuatro horas. La poción Matalobos requiere que una porción de raíz de acónito se añada al mismo tiempo todos los días durante las dos semanas previas a su preparación. Esa es la parte fácil. El material complicado viene al comenzarla y, por supuesto, al finalizarla. Bruce teme las etapas finales de la poción, pero ya lo ha hecho tantas veces que apenas recuerda la dificultad. Antes era el Profesor Slughorn el que elaboraba la poción para él. El hombre estaba más que feliz de hacerlo, pero Bruce insistió en hacerse cargo de la tarea al final de su cuarto año, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Tony. Teniendo en cuenta su inevitable necesidad, Bruce había elegido simplemente aprender más temprano que tarde.

Mientras termina de poner sus suministros de nuevo en el gabinete, Bill se aclara la garganta.

–Bruce…

–Está bien– dice Bruce.

–…Es diferente contigo. Yo no… es sólo… _que soy yo_ –. Bill se pasa una mano por el pelo, avergonzado–. No podría confiar en mí mismo.

Bruce cierra el gabinete y escucha los zumbidos de la cerradura desplazarse a su lugar. El algún lugar detrás de esos ruidos todavía puede escuchar rastros de los gritos de Tony.

–Sí– intenta sonreír pero sale amargo–. Conozco el sentimiento.

Y por supuesto, Bill tiene buenas intenciones, piensa Bruce mientras avanza lentamente por las escaleras para asistir a su primera clase del día. De hecho, Bill es probablemente la única persona en todo el colegio que no está _cerca_ de la comprensión de lo que Bruce está pasando. Pero a veces, cerca no es suficiente. A veces Bruce necesita a alguien que _sepa_ absolutamente lo que siente. Y es en momentos como este que echa de menos a Remus Lupin más que lo que puede pensar.

Ravenclaw está emparejado con Gryffindor en Herbología. Bruce no se sorprende al ver a algunos de sus compañeros participantes de SHIELDD* en el invernadero, Steve Rogers y Phil Coulson esperan convertirse en Aurores cuando se gradúen y necesitan al menos cinco EXTASIS para calificar. Phil, como Bruce y la mayoría de Ravenclaw, está tomando más que suficientes clases ya, pero Bruce sospecha que se trata de la quinta y última clase de Steve, la única electiva más allá de las cuatro materias obligatorias para la candidatura de Auror. De cualquier manera, ninguno de ellos está aquí por cualquier pasión particular a la materia. Los Aurores no necesitan Herbología. Los Sanadores sí, así que Bruce se queda y aprende cómo empacar fertilizante de estiércol de dragón alrededor de las raíces de las Tentáculas Venenosas enfermas. A la profesora Sprout le gusta Bruce y lo solicita a menudo. Por otra parte, ser un estudiante tranquilo y diligente le ha ganado ser querido por todos sus profesores.

Cuenta los minutos hasta que la clase termina y huye al momento de ser despedidos. Apenas puede mantenerse corriendo y se apresura a cruzar los jardines hacia el castillo. Entonces baja los familiares escalones de piedra, el aire a su alrededor cada vez es más fresco mientras desciende a las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Es la primera clase de Pociones de sexto año. Sabe lo que significa. Esta es su _oportunidad_.

Hay un total que quince alumnos que pasaron el nivel EXTASIS. Bruce cuenta a cuatro Gryffindor –todos aspirantes a Auror y por lo tanto tienen que estar aquí. Los mismo pasa con los dos Hufflepuff, Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton. Hay cinco Ravenclaw incluido él mismo y cuatro Slytherin incluyendo a Tony, que lo saluda con alegría cuando lo ve.

–¿Qué tal el invernadero?– le pregunta–. ¿Ya hiciste crecer una granja?

–No que yo me haya dado cuenta– responde Bruce–. Voy a estar atento.

Mete la mano en su bolsa y pasa el pulgar a lo largo de la columna de su copia de Pociones Avanzadas, Tony observa el gesto con una sonrisa.

–¿Estás nervioso?

–Sí– responde Bruce tragando saliva, su garganta está incómodamente seca–. Sólo necesito saber lo que haremos. Entonces me podré relajar.

–¿Y por qué es eso, Banner?– interviene una voz–. ¿Crees que tienes esto en la bolsa?

Bruce suspira, ya temiendo la confrontación.

–Creo que tengo una buena puntería, sí.

Se vuelve hacia Emil Blonsky, el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y uno de los estudiantes más competitivos de todo el colegio. Emil tiene un _problema_ con Bruce y Bruce todavía no está del todo seguro del por qué. Sospecha que Emil se ve amenazado por su tremenda habilidad en Pociones, un tema que ha discutido con Emil en el pasado. Eso, y que parece haber confundido un complejo de Bruce con uno de superioridad, un malentendido del que Bruce ha sido incapaz de librarse. Cuanto más Bruce intenta evitarlo, más engreído y distante parece, y eso es algo que un tipo como Emil interpreta como insulto y desafío. De alguna manera, sin la intención o el consentimiento, Bruce tiene un rival. Y odia eso.

–No voy a relajarme por el momento– advierte Emil–. No eres el único que intentará ganar hoy.

Bruce se encoge de hombros vagamente, con la esperanza de que el reconocimiento será el final del mismo. Se olvida de tomar en cuenta el hecho de que Tony podría no ser tan complaciente.

–¿Qué? ¿Crees que está intimidado por ti?– se carcajea Tony, rodando los ojos a su propio capitán de equipo–. ¡Por favor! Thor Odinson sería más capaz de ganarle.

–Cállate, Stark–chasquea Emil–. No es como si tus posibilidades fueran mejores.

–Tal vez sea así– sonríe Tony–. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no necesito ese premio para hacer mi vida impresionante.

Emil destella los dientes con irritación, pero las remontadas ingeniosas nunca han sido su fuerte. En cambio decide sabiamente distanciarse en lugar de darle a Tony la oportunidad para ponerse sobre él.

Con el radiante triunfo, Tony da un codazo a las costillas de Bruce.

–Lo tienes, bola de pelos. Todo tuyo.

El aula ya está llena de vapores y olores cuando entran. En el centro de la sala hay una mesa con un caldero apostado en cada esquina, cada uno lleno de una poción diferente que Bruce es capaz de identificar con la vista. Cada lado de la mesa central está bordeado por otra mesa destinada a los estudiantes. Se dispersan en consecuencia, todos los Gryffindor en una, todos los Ravenclaw en otra… excepto que las mesas están hechas para cuatro personas, o sea que Bruce se queda fuera. Eso está bien con él. Prefiere sentarse con Tony, pero la mesa de Slytherin ya está llena. Sin inmutarse, Tony salta de su asiento y agarra a Bruce por el brazo arrastrándolo a sentarse en la última mesa con los dos Hufflepuff. Clint dispara a Tony una mueca de disgusto y Natasha mira fríamente a Bruce. Genial. Y se suponía que era la clase que más _disfrutaba_.

–¡Sean todos bienvenidos!– sonríe radiantemente el profesor Slughorn a todos– ¡Estoy positivamente encantado de ver una excelente participación para el nivel EXTASIS este año! Sin duda ya están ansiosos de comenzar como yo, así que no perdamos tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Libros afuera, por favor, así como sus calderos y kits de pociones.

Hay una explosión de susurros y jaleo cuando los estudiantes obedecen. Tony tiene un caldero de plata y una nueva y reluciente copia de Pociones Avanzadas. Bruce todavía usa el caldero de peltre desde primer año, y su libro está maltratado y muy gastado. Del primero no se preocupa, del último, no lo cambiaría por todos los galeones del mundo.

–Ahora bien– llama Slughorn por encima del estruendo, con lo que efectivamente llega al silencio–. He preparado algunas cosas de antemano para que ustedes puedan echarles un vistazo. Estas son todas las pociones que serán capaces de preparar para el final del estudio EXTASIS, y aunque puede que no sean capaces de hacerlas por el momento, no deben dejar de ser capaces de identificarlas.

Mientras plantea el resto, Slughorn guiña un ojo a Bruce. La verdad no se oculta. ¿Habrá alguien que _no sea_ el señor Banner capaz de hacerlo? Bruce ha sido un prodigio en Pociones desde el momento en que puso sus manos en su primer caldero. Se ha ganado no sólo el reconocimiento de su profesor, también un puesto permanente en el Club Slug. El Profesor Slughorn espera grandes cosas de él. Bruce sólo puede esperar no defraudarlo.

–Vamos a intentar… éste para empezar.

La poción que Slughorn indica tiene la apariencia de barro espeso y oscuro, la superficie de vez en cuando sube y luego estalla en una serie de burbujas lentas. Algunos estudiantes comienzan a levantar la mano, pero ni siquiera tienen la oportunidad de extender completamente los brazos.

–Poción Multijugos– dice Loki en voz alta–. Permite que quien lo beba asuma la forma física de otra persona.

Slughorn frunce el ceño.

–Eso es correcto, señor Odinson. Cinco puntos para Slytherin– menea un dedo en regaño–. A pesar de que habrían sido diez si hubieras tenido la gentileza de levantar la mano.

Loki arquea una ceja sin inmutarse por la reprimenda.

–Él estuvo ganando puntos esta mañana en Transformaciones– susurra Tony a Bruce con una nota de orgullo genuino Slytherin en su voz–. No tiene que preocuparse.

–Muy bien– continúa Slughorn– En la siguiente–. Hace un gesto hacia el líquido con un brillo nacarado distintivo.

De la superficie suben zarcillos de vapor en pequeñas espirales ordenadas. Bruce ya sabe lo que es. Ha estado intentando evitar respirar una bocanada de ella. Phil Coulson levanta la mano y luego apunta tímidamente al caldero en cuestión.

–Eso es… uh… Amortentia. Es una poción de amor– traga saliva–. Huele diferente para cada quien, recordándole a cada persona las cosas que encuentran más atractivas.

–Muy bien, señor Coulson. Diez puntos para Ravenclaw.

Bruce observa la forma en que Phil se lame los labios y se inclina hacia el aroma. Intentaba adivinar la fragancia que Coulson debe estar oliendo ahora – _cuero, el campo de Quidditch, un uniforme de Gryffindor manchado de sudor. Tal vez un poco de esas feromonas masculinas alfa que son tan distintivas en un capitán de equipo._ Es tan obvio. Bruce se pregunta si alguno de sus compañeros se sorprenden por lo que huelen.

Intrigado, cuela miradas subrepticias a sus compañeros de mesa. La sonrisa de Tony es tan amplia y vaga que Bruce sólo puede asumir que la poción le huele a Tony a sí mismo, una potente mezcla entre galeones y colonia cara reflejada de nuevo en su propia nariz vanidosa. Al otro lado de la mesa, las fosas nasales de Clint Barton son anchas y se dilatan, su cerebro seguramente sobrecargado de tanto olor de la poción y el hecho de que está sentado tan cerca de su fuente original. Natasha por su parte no parece darse cuenta de que Clint está mirando la parte superior de su cabeza. Su atención está fija en la siguiente poción de la fila, a la espera de que Slughorn pregunte por ella.

Sólo por curiosidad, Bruce toma una profunda inhalación del vapor. En un instante el lobo se hace cargo, sus sentidos repentinamente se inundan con el hedor de la sangre fresca en las hojas mojadas, impetuosa e insoportablemente fuerte. Al momento siguiente se ha ido.

Está bien. Nunca fue del tipo romántico de todos modos.

–Ahora nuestra próxima poción– continúa Slughorn– ¿Qué podríamos tener aquí… señorita Romanoff?

La mano de Natasha estaba en el aire antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Señala con confianza al caldero.

–Veritaserum. Poción de la verdad.

–¡Excelente, señorita Romanoff! Diez puntos para Hufflepuff.

Por supuesto que Natasha reconoce el Veritaserum. Probablemente ya sabe cómo prepararla… o si no ya está trabajando en ello. El pensamiento de Natasha Romanoff con un alijo de Veritaserum es tan reconfortante como el pensamiento de Loki Odinson con un alijo de poción Multijugos. Ya es bastante malo que ella sospeche que Bruce oculta algo; tendrá que tener mucho cuidado a su alrededor este año. Al menos él tiene sus sentidos agudizados. La mayoría de la gente asume que el Veritaserum es inodoro. Están equivocados.

–Y ahora–. El profesor Slughorn está prácticamente resplandeciendo de alegría–. El gran final. Creo que más de uno va a ser capaz de identificar este pequeño brebaje.

Es aún más hermoso de lo que Bruce pensó que sería; espeso y dorado, brillante como el sol, con grandes y gordas gotas saltando alegremente sobre la superficie. La mitad de la clase tiene las manos en el aire, pidiendo responder. Bruce se une a ellos.

–Señor Banner– dice Slughorn calurosamente– ¿Te importaría darnos el nombre?

–Es Felix Felicis, señor– responde Bruce con orgullo–. Suerte líquida.

–Diez puntos para Ravenclaw– dice el hombre dando un espaldarazo magnánimo.

Luego aplaude y frota sus manos enérgicamente. Todo el mundo en la clase parece inclinarse hacia delante en anticipación. Todos los ojos están clavados en el caldero burbujeante de oro.

–Bueno, entonces como estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes saben, me gusta jugar un pequeño juego con mis estudiantes en el inicio de sus estudios de EXTASIS–. Slughorn examina su salón de clases, claramente disfrutando de su gran atención–. Vamos a tener un concurso, y de ese concurso habrá un premio. De un bolsillo interior de su túnica retira una pequeña ampolla con un pequeño corcho.

El contenido brilla a la luz tenue de la mazmorra.

–¡Una botella de Felix Felicis para el ganador!– sostiene la botella en alto para que todos la vean–. Es una dosis pequeña, lo suficiente para doce horas de suerte, ¡pero imaginen lo que se podría lograr en un día! Y todo lo que tienen que hacer con el fin de reclamar este premio como suyo es preparar la mejor poción en este salón de clases

Guarda el vial de nuevo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

–Ahora, no ha pasado desapercibido para mí que mis sextos años tienden a ser muy habladores disfrutando del olor de la Amortentia. Me atrevería a decir que algunos de ustedes pueden tener incluso la tentación de hacerla por ustedes mismos, y con ese fin tenemos el desafío de hoy–. Se permite una pausa dramática antes de aclarar–. No van a preparar la poción sino el antídoto.

No hay necesidad de revisar. Bruce tiene el libro memorizado. _Amortentia, página treinta y nueve. Antídoto para Amortentia, página cuarenta y dos_.

–Vamos a ver quién tiene la mejor oportunidad de salvarse a sí mismo a partir de esta trampa, ¿de acuerdo?– ríe Slughorn y gesticula a los estudiantes reunidos–. ¡Vayan a la página cuarenta y dos de sus libros de texto y dejen que la elaboración de la poción comience!

Bruce no se enciende en la asignación de inmediato. En cambio abre el libro en la primera página, en la que presiona sus dedos sobra la inscripción manuscrita pulcramente impresa mucho antes de que Bruce naciera.

_Este libro es propiedad de R.J. Lupin._

–Deséame suerte, Remus– susurra.

 _Lo harás muy bien_ , Remus habría respondido.

A su alrededor el aula es un hervidero de actividad. Al otro lado de la mesa Clint está contando frenéticamente púas de puerco espín mientras Natasha ya ha comenzado a pesar su porción de raíz de diente de león. A su lado, Tony está todavía sin hacer nada, ojeando las páginas de su libro de texto, aparentemente no tiene prisa. Típico de Tony. Sabe que no tiene la oportunidad de ganar, por lo que no quiere pasar por la indignidad de intentar y fallar delante de todos. Es mejor simplemente perder el tiempo a arriesgarse a la vergüenza. Eso está bien con Bruce, entre menos competencia, mejor.

Algunas pociones están todavía más allá incluso de su talentoso alcance. Felix Felicis es una de ellas, y es la única que quiere. Es la única que _necesita_. La mayoría de los estudiantes junto a él quieren ganar la oportunidad de un día maravilloso. Bruce quiere ganar la oportunidad de lograr algo. Es una empresa difícil y necesitará toda la ayuda y buena fortuna que pueda reunir. Un día de suerte es todo lo que necesita. Después de toda una vida de mala suerte, ¿es mucho pedir?

Calma su mente y se pone a trabajar. Estable. Concentrado. Nada le aporta serenidad como el arte de la elaboración de pociones. Es tan simple pero tan complejo; tan poderoso y sin embargo tan predecible. Hay una cierta lógica en Pociones, un sentido de orden y control que le trae inmensa comodidad. En una ocasión se aferró a ese orden cuando no tenía nada más a que aferrarse. Hubo un tiempo en que era lo único que quedaba en su mundo que tenía sentido.

Tenía nueve años cuando su madre murió. Ese mismo año su padre se lo llevo a vivir con la manada de lobos de Fenrir Greyback, donde supuestamente pertenecían. Era cierto para uno de ellos, al menos. Brian Banner fue en todo sentido un animal, pero a pesar de darle a su hijo la forma de una bestia, nunca fue capaz de darle el corazón de una. Bruce era el hijo de su madre. Una vez había sido algo a lo que se llamaba una Hufflepuff. Bruce nunca olvidó la palabra, no importaba lo duro que su padre intentó exprimirla de él.

Tenía casi diez años cuando Remus Lupin fue a vivir entre ellos en un vano intento de ganar la confianza de los hombres lobo y hacerlos aliados en la guerra que se avecinaba. Aunque su misión era en última estancia un fracaso, Lupin diría más tarde que tuvo un gran éxito: el descubrimiento de un pequeño Maestro en pociones que vivía justo debajo de las narices de los lobos. Con el acceso denegado de una varita o cualquier tipo de suministro adecuado, Bruce fue secretamente improvisado en lo que algunos podrían llamar "pobres pociones del hombre". Eran básicas y crudas, pero todas podían ser hechas con ingredientes comunes que podían ser recogidos en un largo paseo por el bosque. Sin una varita nunca pudo completar realmente su trabajo, pero Bruce pasó incontables horas combinando ingredientes en una vieja cacerola de cobre que había llevado consigo, tomando las señales de los trozos de páginas que había logrado salvar de los libros de su madre antes de dejar su hogar.

Cuando Lupin lo encontró dando retoques en una cueva casi a una milla de distancia del campamento principal, Bruce estuvo seguro de que lo detendría. No había una sola alma en el mundo en la que confiaba, y estaba seguro de que Lupin tiraría inmediatamente lo que había hecho. En cambio, para su eterno y absoluto asombro, Lupin se deslizó en la cueva junto a él y le preguntó si podría ver su trabajo. Y al finalizar la poción, en el momento en que Bruce por lo general inclinaba la cacerola y empezaba de nuevo, Lupin sacó su varita. Era una sencilla poción de iluminación hecha de hierbas y raíces, pero funcionó. Estaba perfectamente hecha. Bruce nunca había sabido lo que era realmente capaz de hacer hasta que vio esa cueva llena de una luz de color verde pálido de su propia creación.

Lupin fue el primer hombre lobo que Bruce había conocido que no se dejó definir por la bestia dentro de él. Fue un rayo de esperanza… Bruce había visto de primera mano lo que el monstruo podría conducir a hacer a los hombres, y vivió con el temor de su propio futuro, inevitablemente violento. Lupin fue la primera persona que le dijo que no tenía que ser así. Tuvieron muchas discusiones largas y solemnes sobre el tema. _Sí_ , diría Lupin, _el lobo es parte de ti. Pero también lo es tu sentido del humor y tu amor por el chocolate, y tu habilidad en pociones. Todos se componen de muchas piezas diferentes. Depende de ti decidir cuáles te hacen lo que realmente eres_.

Antes de salir de la manada, Lupin le dio a Bruce su vieja copia de Pociones Avanzadas. Se lo dio en secreto, ambos sabiendo que tendría que mantenerlo bien escondido.

_–Quiero que leas esto– dice Lupin–. Así puedes ver lo que te depara el futuro._

_Bruce abre el libro y mira a escondidas el texto, luego frunce el ceño._

_–¿Piel de serpiente venenosa? ¿Espina de pez de león?– da a Lupin una mirada desesperada– Remus, ¡nunca seré capaz de poner mis manos en algo de esto!_

_–Lo harás– le asegura Lupin–. Cuando llegues a Hogwarts._

_Bruce está tan aturdido que se le cae el regalo, y tan temeroso de su padre si escuchara eso que da varios pasos hacia atrás en un estado de alarma. Lupin recoge el libro y sacude el polvo, luego guía a Bruce a un lugar donde pueda sentarse. Una vez que lo hace, Lupin se agacha delante de él y lo mira frente a frente. Pone una mano en el hombro de Bruce._

_–Mereces estar ahí, Bruce– dice con seriedad–. Tienes una mente maravillosa y un gran regalo. No puedes dejar que se desperdicie._

_Duele. Él quiere ir. **Quiere ir**. Bruce puede sentir las lágrimas acercándose, le queman los ojos y la garganta de miseria._

_–Papá nunca me dejará ir– se ahoga._

_Su propio aliento es atrapado en un sollozo que tiene problemas para contener. Y cuando Lupin lo acerca inmediatamente a sus brazos para consolarlo, Bruce se pregunta si así es como se supone que se siente tener un padre._

_Lupin lo sostiene hasta que deja de temblar. Luego se desenreda suavemente y se aleja. Bruce no pude ni siquiera mirarlo, está tan molesto. Se queda mirando el suelo._

_–Escúchame– dice Lupin–. No tendrás once años hasta diciembre. Eso significa que no será será elegible ir hasta el próximo año. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año, Bruce. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar._

_Curva un dedo y lo utiliza para levantar la barbilla de Bruce, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos._

_–Te lo prometo– dice Lupin en voz baja–, voy a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que tú asistas a Hogwarts cuando llegue el momento. Voy a hacer un lugar para ti, Bruce, lo juro. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes renunciar. Sigue practicando._

_Aprieta el libro en las manos de Bruce, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de Bruce y animándole a mantenerlo apretado._

_–Lee esto– dice sonriendo–. Te dará todo tipo de ideas._

_–Remus– susurra Bruce–, por favor no te vayas._

_La sonrisa de Lupin se vuelve triste y se levanta de mala gana._

_–Me temo que he agotado bastante mi bienvenida con el señor Greyback. No puedo quedarme._

_–Entonces llévame contigo._

_–No puedo hacer eso, Bruce. Lo siento mucho._

_Bruce sostiene el libro contra su pecho, su corazón palpita con repentino miedo._

_–Voy a verte de nuevo, ¿verdad?_

_–Por supuesto– asiente Lupin–. Si no antes, entonces te veré cuando llegues a Hogwarts. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en un año, ¿recuerdas? Me podrían dar mi viejo puesto. Entonces podría ser tu maestro correctamente._

_–Eso me gustaría._

_Se abrazan. Y por un momento Bruce se siente tan conectado a ese hombre que cree que incluso los lobos deben tener amigos, reconociendo en el otro el vínculo tan profundo que trasciende las formas y mentes. Toma una inhalación profunda por la nariz, recoge el aroma de Lupin en su memoria para ser capaz de encontrarlo de nuevo._

_–Adiós, Remus._

_–Cuídate, Bruce._

Esa fue la última vez que Bruce lo vio.

Duramente más de un año se preguntó dónde estaría Lupin y lo que estaría haciendo, esperando contra toda esperanza que estuviera a salvo. Recibió una respuesta hasta la sangrienta secuela de la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando supo que le quitaron a sus dos padres el mismo día. En los meses previos a lo que debería ser su primer año en el colegio, Bruce era un huérfano bajo la tutela del Ministerio. Debido a su condición había renunciado a toda esperanza de ir a Hogwarts. Sin Lupin abogando por él no veía cómo podría ser posible. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Lupin pudo hablar de él a los demás, y mucho menos que esos otros podrían tomar como suya la promesa que Lupin le había hecho.

Cuando Bruce conoció a Bill Weasley por primera vez, inmediatamente reconoció las marcas en su rostro como cicatrices de lobo. Entonces comprendió. Lupin había formado un paquete para sí mismo, un paquete de tres; y aunque nunca tuvieran la oportunidad de estar juntos, el vínculo todavía estaba allí. Y así como Lupin lo había prometido, el primero de septiembre encontró a Bruce en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

El resto, como dicen, es historia.

Y ahora aquí está, agonizando en la aplicación de aguamiel en su caldero porque quiere el Felix Felicis tanto que casi lo puede saborear. Nunca ha sido tan exacto con sus mediciones, ni tan meticuloso con la escala. Tiene que ser lo más cercano a perfecto como él puede manejarlo. Hay algunas pociones hechas por serio talento en el salón… Loki Odinson tiene un excelente tacto del tema, y Natasha puede incluso gestionar su éxito simplemente por pura determinación. Dando una mirada a su derecha, Bruce ve a Tony tomándose su tiempo con la sangre de salamandra.

Todos los Gryffindor tienen las cabezas inclinadas en la tarea; aunque ninguno de ellos probablemente triunfe, todos darán su mejor esfuerzo. La mayor amenaza de Bruce en la mesa de Ravenclaw es ciertamente Betty Ross, casi su igual en el tema. Tony ha afirmado en varias ocasiones e irritantemente que ella está enamorada de Bruce. Bruce realmente no quiere pensar en ese tipo de cosas en este momento. O tal vez nunca. Después de ver la manera en que su padre trataba a su madre, no está seguro de si el matrimonio es realmente una buena idea para alguien como él.

En la mesa de Slytherin, un casi histérico Justin Hammer grita "¡Lo hice!" momentos antes de que el contenido de su caldero se evapora en un nube de vapor cerúleo. Tony estalla en risitas encantado.

–Vamos, señor Stark– responde Slughorn desde su escritorio–. Vamos a mantener nuestra atención en nuestro trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bruce simplemente intenta bloquear a todos. Él está en la recta final, alternando de derecha a izquierda, el brebaje girando en un rico y profundo color burdeos. Después de veinte giros alternados deja a un lado sus herramientas y espera a que la superficie de la poción se conforme. Cuando lo hace sin problemas y todavía puede ver las motas débiles de plata salpicando en las profundidades como constelaciones, sabe que lo hizo.

El profesor Slughorn da por terminado el tiempo. Clint Barton gime de inmediato en su decepción y entierra su rostro en sus brazos sobre la mesa; un vistazo rápido a su caldero revela una masa púrpura tan sólida como el concreto. Natasha frunce el ceño a su propia poción. El color se ve muy bien desde donde Bruce está sentado, pero no está seguro de si ella se las arregló para convocar las motas de plata, la efervescencia que indica que la poción está activada. El caldero de Tony es un desastre.

Slughorn hace su camino por el aula, mirando calderos y ofreciendo sugerencias para mejorar. Pasa mucho tiempo estudiando el esfuerzo de Loki, lo que pone a Bruce nervioso. Pasa más tiempo con Betty Ross, alabando la exactitud de su color y consistencia. Cuando llega a la poción de Bruce, sin embargo, su rostro se divide en una sonrisa descarada.

–¡Maravilloso, señor Banner!– exclama con deleite–. ¡Simplemente maravilloso!

Da a las pociones de Tony y Clint una mirada superficial, pero a pesar de que ve dos veces la de Natasha, está claro que Slughorn ya ha tomado una decisión.

–Tenemos un ganador, damas y caballeros… ¡El señor Bruce Banner de Ravenclaw!–. Y cuando presiona el vial de suerte líquida en las manos ansiosas de Bruce, murmura con sinceridad– Bien hecho, señor Banner.

Las rodillas de Bruce están tan débiles de alivio que casi de derrumba cuando Tony pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!– grita Tony– ¡Hágase a un lado todo el mundo que el Maestro indiscutible en Pociones va a pasar!– baja el tono de voz y susurra únicamente para que Bruce pueda escuchar– Sé honesto, ¿estás meneando tu cola? No me digas que no estás moviendo tu cola en tu cabeza.

Bruce logra sonreír débilmente.

–Puede que se esté meneado algo, sí–. Se encoge de hombros y saca el brazo de Tony–. Oye, escucha, tengo que encargarme de algo muy rápido… Te veré en el almuerzo.

–Claro que sí, Fido– le guiña un ojo Tony y chasquea la lengua– ¡No te lo engullas todo de una vez!

–Intentaré contenerme.

Quiere correr pero está todavía demasiado mareado y sin coordinación. Está prácticamente temblado de adrenalina, las piernas le tiemblan con la misma intensidad. Tiene que tener mucho cuidado en las escaleras hasta la oficina de Bill Weasley. Tres golpes rápidos, dos lentos, tres rápidos y lanza la puerta para abrirla y se tropieza en el interior.

–Lo tengo– dice sin aliento.

Bill levanta la vista de su escritorio.

–¿Tienes qué?

Sonriendo, Bruce sostiene su premio en alto. Primero Bill entrecierra los ojos para verlo, entonces sus ojos se abren con asombro y deleite.

–¡Es fantástico, Bruce!– exclama– ¡Enhorabuena! Sabía que sería tuyo.

–Gracias, Bill.

–¿Vas a usarlo ahora? ¿O lo guardarás para un día de lluvia?

Después de haber vivido casi toda su vida en un aguacero perpetuo, Bruce nunca ha tomado un rayo en ese idioma en particular.

–Lo guardaré– dice–. Grandes planes.

–¿Ah, sí?– Bill inclina la cabeza– ¿Qué clase de planes?

–¿Sabías que se ha demostrado científicamente que el acto de decirle a alguien sobre algo que tienes la intención de lograr libera la misma cantidad de endorfinas como el mismo acto de llevar esa tarea a la realidad? Básicamente le da al cerebro la sensación de logro sin realmente lograr algo, lo que reduce la necesidad de completar el trabajo en realidad.

–Eh… No, no lo sabía.

Bruce sonríe.

–Bueno, ya sabes por qué no te puedo decir nada.

Bill se ríe.

–Suficientemente justo. Ahora, ¿no se supone que debes estar en el almuerzo?

–Sí– asiente Bruce con la cabeza y luego baja la cabeza ligeramente–. Sólo quería mostrarte.

–Estoy contento de lo que hayas hecho.

–Te veré más tarde entonces.

La mano de Bruce está en el pomo de la puerta cuando Bill lo llama.

–Espera.

Bruce vuelve a mirarlo.

–Él hubiera estado muy orgulloso– dice Bill y ambos saben de quién está hablando.

–Gracias– responde Bruce con la voz llena de emoción.

Se aleja antes de que hagan una escena y no se detiene hasta llegar a la privacidad de la escalera de caracol para recuperar el aliento y calmar sus nervios. Considera poner el Felix Felicis en su mochila, pero pensándolo bien lo guarda en un bolsillo interior de su túnica. Es demasiado valioso para correr el riego de no mantenerlo consigo en todo momento, por lo menos hasta que pueda encontrar un buen escondite.

Justo antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor encuentra su camino inesperadamente bloqueado por Natasha Romanoff. Como de costumbre, Clint Barton está sólo por encima de su hombro, listo para respaldarla en cualquier momento si ella lo necesita. La chica se ve muy sombría.

–Banner– dice ella. Llama a todos por sus apellidos. A todos menos a Clint.

–Natasha– devuelve Bruce con cautela–. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

–Puedes ayudarte a ti mismo– dice ella cruzándose de brazos, su tono de voz es grave–. Como estoy segura de que estás consciente, acabas de adquirir una clara ventaja sobre cualquier otro estudiante en este colegio. Una gran cantidad de personas querrá un pedazo de eso. Mi consejo para ti es éste: no les des ni uno.

–Eso es muy amable de tu parte– responde Bruce de forma neutral–. Gracias por el consejo.

–Lo digo en serio, Banner– presiona Natasha–.Tú ganaste ese premio. No lo tires a la basura.

–Sólo puedes ser directa y decirlo– murmura Bruce, su temperamento comienza a moverse–. No quieres que se lo dé a Tony.

–Wow– protesta Clint–. Nadie dijo nada acerca de Stark.

–¿En quién más podrían pensar al que yo se lo daría?–. Bruce resiste las ganas de mostrarles los dientes–. Miren, agradezco su preocupación, pero yo tengo esto, ¿de acuerdo? No les importa. Yo podría alimentar a la lechuza de Tony si se me da la gana. Gracias de nuevo, que tengan un buen día.

Bruce pasa junto a ellos y marcha al Gran Comedor, luchando contra la ola de ira repentina. La emoción llega fácilmente a él, con demasiada facilidad; no sabe si es el lobo o simplemente su padre, pero su sangre corre caliente y hierve rápidamente. Ha podido controlar mejor su temperamento ahora que ha crecido, pero cosas como… cosas como la gente entrometiéndose en sus asuntos cuando él solo quiere que lo dejen en paz... sacan lo peor de él.

Su sangre se enfría cuando ve a Tony ondeando por delante. Tony saca lo mejor de él.

–¡Ahí estás!– exclama Tony– ¡Tú, perro afortunado!

Bruce está demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo para ponerse nervioso por la selección de palabras. Él es es un perro afortunado, después de todo.

–Hola, Tony– dice sonriendo–. Ya sabes, por un momento pensé que ibas a ganarme. Esa poción tuya estaba impecable.

–Sí, tengo un talento natural para las cosas, es como un regalo–. Tony abanica las palabras–. Intento ser modesto al respecto.

–Eres una inspiración para todos nosotros.

Al menos Tony tiene la decencia de esperar a que Bruce haya comido un par de bocados antes de tirarse a matar.

–Así que estaba pensando– dice, echándose hacia a través del espacio entre sus respectivos bancos–. Podrías hacer probablemente cosas tan afortunadas en seis horas así como puedes en doce.

Bruce sonríe a su jugo de calabaza.

–¿Oh, sí? ¿Eso crees?

–¡Claro que sí!– dice Tony con entusiasmo–. Quiero decir, doce horas enteras parecen una exageración, ¿no? ¿No crees que el encanto desaparecería? Creo que seis horas sería realmente una cantidad de tiempo perfecta. Sería breve y dulce, ¿sabes? Es la calidad, no la cantidad.

–¿Sabes? Tienes un buen punto– responde Bruce fingiendo darse cuenta lentamente–. ¿Crees… crees que debería dividir mi Felix Felicis para tener dos días de suerte en lugar de uno?

Tony tose.

–Uh sí, sí puedes hacer esto, seguro. O…– deja que la palabra se pierda en el aire.

Bruce no le va a dar concesiones tan fácilmente. Va a hacérselo decir antes de que él le dé una negativa porque no tiene absolutamente ninguna intención de darle a Tony una sola gota de oro. Tony puede ser su mejor amigo en el mundo entero, pero no lo necesita. No como Bruce lo necesita. Bruce sólo disfruta haciéndole sudar para ello, por lo que se hace el tonto y levanta las cejas, esperando a que Tony termine la frase.

–¿O…?– le solicita.

–O tú podrías, eh…– Tony tose de nuevo–. Quiero decir, una vez que lo hayas dividido, esencialmente tienes un superávit de las cosas, ¿no? La idea era que tú obtienes sólo un paseo. Así que si tienes una dosis extra por ahí, pensé que tal vez podrías, ya sabes…

Tony se desvanece, pero luego ve a Bruce luchando contra la risa y se da cuenta de que lo ha pillado todo el tiempo. Atrapado en el acto, Tony da su más encantadora, desequilibrada y adorable sonrisa.

–Me conformaría con cuatro gotas.

Antes de que Bruce tenga la oportunidad de romper sus ilusiones amablemente porque no hay manera en el infierno de que compartirá su poción, alguien más interviene.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Tony, eres un descarado!

Es Steve Rogers que aparece por el pasillo entre las mesas y con aspecto de querer meterse en el negocio. Bruce mira que la expresión de Tony se convierte en algo insolente y burlona. Su máscara. Bruce es una de las únicas personas que llega a verlo sin ella.

–Bien, bien, bien– se burla Tony–. Pero si es el capitán Rogers, compitiendo para asegurar que prevalezca la justicia.

Steve se acerca a ellos y asume lo que Tony llama la "Postura Perfecto Prefecto", los puños apoyador en las caderas.

–Eso no es justo, Tony.

–¿El que haya nacido con un atractivo diseño y carisma natural?– se jacta Tony–. La vida no es justa, pez gordo, acostúmbrate a ello.

–Eso… ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!–. Steve parece más indignado que antes si es posible– ¡Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer aquí!

–¿Disfrutar de mi almuerzo en un ambiente pacífico libre de Gryffindors?

–Estás intentando convencer a Bruce para que te dé esa poción.

–¿Y qué si lo estoy?

–No puedes hacer eso, no es justo. Tú no ganaste ese premio. Bruce lo hizo honestamente– se vuelve hacia Bruce, encogiéndose en el bando del Ravenclaw–. No le des nada, no se lo merece.

Bruce no se molesta en tratar de responder. Sabe que no será capaz de decir una sola palabra. Está construyendo un nuevo impulso ahora, y la única manera de hacerse oír sobre la disputa sería gritar. No quiere gritar. No quiere que nadie grite, pero Tony ya está empezando a levantar la voz.

–¿No me lo merezco?– se hace escuchar, indignado– ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

–Significa que eres un perezoso y egoísta– dice Steve cada vez más fuerte también–. Y no ves nada de malo en tomar la poción de Bruce a pesar de que él es quien hizo todo el trabajo duro.

–Ok, ¿es en serio?– dice Tony incrédulo– ¿Esperas que crea que la única razón por la que viniste hasta aquí es para proteger los derechos de propiedad de Bruce?

–No espero que creas nada. Es la verdad.

–Oh, claro, claro. Y no tiene nada que ver con mantener la poción lejos de mí.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

La sonrisa de Tony comienza a caer, pero resulta viciosa mientras presiona en ello.

–Me refiero a mí, en concreto. Seamos honestos, Rogers. La única razón por la que viniste aquí es porque no puedes soportar la idea de sacarme una sola gota de esa cosa por mí mismo. ¿Por qué? Porque no lo merezco. ¿Y por qué es eso? Porque si yo fuera lo suficientemente bueno para esa poción, entonces eso significaría que sería tan bueno como Harry _condenado_ Potter.

Steve aprieta la mandíbula. Bruce ve todos los músculos de su cuello muy tensos por el esfuerzo. Los detalles de la carrera de Harry Potter en Hogwarts son de conocimiento común, transmitidos a los estudiantes más jóvenes de los que en realidad estuvieron en el colegio con él. La historia de Potter ganando el Felix Felicis es familiar. Bruce la ha escuchado del propio profesor Slughorn en múltiples ocasiones. Por supuesto, Tony lo ha dicho con el fin de empujar los botones de Steve Rogers y por desgracia, está demostrando ser muy eficaz.

–Beber esa poción no te haría tan bueno como Harry Potter– dice Steve con furia–. Tú no la ganaste.

–Tú tampoco– se burla Tony y luego añade en tono astuto–. Y tampoco lo hizo Harry, por si lo preguntas.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?– inquiere Steve dando un paso real a la ira.

–Estoy diciendo– dice Tony a un volumen normalmente reservado para hacer frente a grandes multitudes–, que el chico pasó raspando el "Supera las Expectativas" en su TIMO al preparar un perfecto Filtro de Muertos en Vida en cuatro meses. ¡Estoy diciendo que es bastante obvio que él hizo trampa!

–¡Oye!– ladra Steve– ¡Muestra un poco de respeto!

Tony se ríe, fuerte y desagradable.

–¿A quién? ¿A Potter? ¡Fue una mascota glorificada! Un punk que tuvo suerte un par de veces. Él no fue un héroe, no fue más que una cara para poner en los carteles.

Por un segundo parece que Steve podría en realidad armarse de valor y golpear a Tony en la cara. Bruce no podría soportar eso, por supuesto. Se quedará pegado en su asiento durante el mayor tiempo posible, pero si Steve le pone un solo dedo encima a Tony, tendrá mucho que pagar.

Resulta que no tiene que saltar todavía. Steve se traga su primer impulso y se obliga a dar un paso atrás, con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Cuando los abre de nuevo, todavía está enojado, pero está en control. Bruce conoce la sensación.

–¿Sabes? No me sorprende oírte hablar así– dice Steve duro y firme–. Teniendo que cuenta que tu padre fue un Mortífago.

La sonrisa de Tony se desvanece. No podía verse más sorprendido si Steve en realidad lo hubiera golpeado. El algún lugar profundo de su mente, Bruce puede sentir que su pelaje se encrespa.

–¿Qué acabas de decirme?– respira Tony horrorizado. Entonces la furia se abre camino en él, su expresión se endurece y su tono asciende a todo volumen. –¿Qué acabas de decirme?

En el siguiente instante está lanzándose desde el banquillo Slytherin y gira sobre sus pies, un segundo después saca la varita y la apunta directamente a la cara de Steve Rogers. Su voz es un silbido venenoso.

–¡Mi padre no era un Mortífago!

En el momento Bruce se apresura a levantarse. Steve saca su varita y la refleja en su oponente. Bruce se posiciona inmediatamente entre ellos.

–Oigan, vamos chicos– extiende sus manos abiertas en un gesto destinado a tranquilizar. Sus nervios están chillando como violines–. No necesitamos de esto.

–Es mejor que te retractes– dice Tony hirviendo.

–¿O qué?– se burla Steve– ¡La última vez que peleamos terminaste en el suelo!

–¡Tuviste suerte, Rogers!– se adelanta Tony, obligando a Bruce a detenerlo con una mano contra su pecho– ¡Y eso es lo único que siempre tendrás en común con tu precioso Harry Potter!

Luego Steve carga también… y ahora Bruce está entre ambos con los brazos extendidos. Va en contra de todo instinto que tiene que permanecen en esta posición. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le está diciendo que hora de luchar o huir. Huir no es una opción. No puede dejar a Tony en este lío. Pero tiene que detener el enfrentamiento, pronto, o perderá los estribos. Puede sentirlo, estirado y temblando listo para atacar. Desesperado, los empuja el tiempo suficiente para girarse enfrente de Steve, manteniendo a Tony blindado detrás de su espalda.

–Olvídalo– dice con voz tensa– Sólo retírate, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve le da una mirada enfurecida y entonces mira más allá de él.

–Vamos, Stark– desafía– ¡Deja de esconderte detrás de tu perro guardián!

Y Bruce ve rojo.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que Steve está en el suelo y él está luchando para llegar hasta él, para saltar y golpear y estrangular… pero algo lo retiene.

–¡No!

Es lo primero que entiende. Es la voz de Tony intentando volverlo a la realidad, y son los brazos de Tony los que se cierran alrededor de su pecho, restringiéndolo.

–¡Dije que te controles!– ordena Tony y Bruce obedece, cojea en los brazos de Tony.

En ese preciso momento llega el profesor Nicholas Fury. Maria Hill tras él; ella debió correr a buscarlo cuando la pelea se desató. Decir que el hombre parecía disgustado sería un eufemismo.

–Sera mejor que tengan un maldita buena explicación para lo que estoy viendo en este momento.

–No hay ningún problema– dice Tony despreocupadamente. Le da a Bruce un apretón tranquilizador antes de liberarlo–. Todo estamos bien aquí, gracias por preguntar.

–Déjame contarte lo que estoy viendo, señor Stark– dice Fury con dureza–. Estoy viendo que estás frenando al señor Banner de golpear a su compañero. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?–. Mira a Bruce, su ojo sano agudo y acusatorio– ¿Tenemos un problema aquí, señor Banner?

Bruce se encoge.

–Yo…

–No es culpa suya, señor.

Steve Rogers se levanta y se sitúa resueltamente frente a su profesor, plenamente preparado para recibir una reprimenda.

–Fuimos Tony y yo– declara–. Estábamos discutiendo. Bruce sólo intentaba detener la pelea y las cosas se fueron de las manos.

Bruce se queda mirando al suelo, completamente impresionado con la buena voluntad de Steve al aceptar la responsabilidad de sus acciones. No puede pensar en otra persona que podría estar preparado para aprender el truco.

–¡Espera, espera!– se queja Tony– ¡No voy bajarme del autobús, Rogers!

–¡Basta ya!– silencia Fury, luego se vuelve hacia Steve– Aunque admiro su honestidad, señor Rogers, eso no excusa el hecho de que el señor Banner quería patearle el trasero. Quitaré veinte puntos de cada uno de ustedes… Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

Steve asiente con la cabeza en sombría resignación. Tony muerde visiblemente su labio para no protestar. Bruce no pude ni siquiera levantar la mirada de sus zapatos. Sólo desea que Fury se marche.

–Estoy muy decepcionado– dice Fury lenta y deliberadamente–. De todos ustedes– Y se va sin decir nada más.

Steve se hunde en la desesperación. Rodea a Tony como si estuviera a punto de dejar que lo tome, pero lo piensa mejor y sólo da la vuelta y se marcha antes de que las cosas se puedan poner peor. Tony suelta un suspiro maldiciendo.

–Maldita sea– escupe.

Bruce logra mover la cabeza en acuerdo.

El enfrentamiento lo ha dejado exhausto y miserable. Sólo quiere meterse de nuevo en la torre de Ravenclaw e ir a dormir, pero solamente tiene una hora libre antes de su próxima clase y no confía en sí mismo para no caer en una profunda hibernación y dormir a pierna suelta hasta el día siguiente. Entre tanto ya ha perdido por completo el apetito y parece que Tony también. Ambos consideran volver a sentarse en sus bancos, pero luego con un acuerdo tácito se giran y marchan fuera del Gran Comedor.

–Tengo que ir a soplar un poco de vapor– dice Tony punteado el brazo de Bruce–.Vamos, vamos al campo de juego, puedes tomar un poco de aire fresco mientras yo vuelo un par de vueltas.

–No–. Bruce se frota las sienes intentando evitar un dolor de cabeza–. Creo que iré a la biblioteca. Necesito relajarme.

–Trato hecho, no te preocupes.

Caminan en silencio hasta que llegan al punto donde tienen que separar sus caminos. Entonces, justo antes de darse la vuelta, Tony le da una sonrisa débil.

–¿Quieres saber lo que es realmente gracioso?– pregunta.

–¿Qué?– inquiere Bruce con cautela.

–Que tal vez mi papá fue un Mortífago.

Responde a la mirada sorprendida de Bruce con una triste sonrisa.

–Quiero decir, yo era solamente un niño y él no me lo hubiera dicho. No es que como si me dijera algo.

–No es verdad– insiste Bruce–. Tu papá es un gran tipo, nunca se mezclaría en algo así.

–Sí, bueno…–. Tony se encoge de hombros y mira a otro lado–. En aquellos días habría sido considerado una decisión de negocios inteligente, ¿no? Y todos sabemos cuánto ama los negocios– cuando mira a Bruce tiene su máscara, brillante y sin preocupaciones–. Da igual. Te veo en Encantamientos.

Y se va. Bruce no lo detiene. Conoce a Tony y sabe que no quiere hablar de ello. Solamente quería sacarlo de su pecho y por suerte Bruce siempre está dispuesto a escuchar.

La biblioteca es un oasis de tranquilidad. Bruce vaga por los pasillos y se interna en uno al azar, mientras camina toma un volumen fuera de la estantería y lo lleva con él en busca de una mesa vacía. Encuentra una en la parte trasera, en un rincón aislado. Se acomoda y abre el libro en la primera página. _101 usos del hechizo Mocomurciélagos de Percival Boggins_. Perfecto. Ignora todo lo demás y se pierde en el texto, su cuerpo se relaja y su mente se abre olvidándose de todo menos del hechizo Mocomurciélagos y sus variadas y versátiles aplicaciones. Es mejor que la meditación. Más fácil también.

Llega hasta el uso #37 –es un exfoliante sorprendentemente eficaz– cuando siente de pronto tensarse. Su nariz se pone alerta e intenta en vano expandir su oído. Algo está llegando. El lobo siempre sabe antes que él.

Todo su cuerpo se sacude cuando escucha una inesperada explosión desde un lugar cercano. Con el grito de sorpresa y la ráfaga de aire que mueve la página, Bruce puede adivinar que algunos malos estudiantes tomaron un libro que había sido manipulado para estallar en cuanto se abre. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa.

Loki Odinson está cerca.

Incluso después de que llega la conmoción, Bruce permanece alerta. Un minuto después lo ve, se acerca a paso perezoso con todo el aspecto de un gato que se comió a canario. El truco del libro debe haber sido abierto por un Gryffindor. Esa es la mejor explicación para la petulante y satisfecha sonrisa de Loki mientras se desliza en el banco junto a Bruce sin molestarse en pedir permiso para hacerlo.

–Ese fue un buen desempeño en Pociones hoy– dice, y es imposible saber si está siendo sincero o no–. Por un momento pensé que casi lo tuve.

–Casi lo hiciste– responde Bruce desplazando su peso para poner una fracción de distancia entre ellos–. Todo el mundo hizo lo mejor.

–Casi todo el mundo– corrige Loki–. Me di cuenta de que tu amigo Stark no parecía estar tan comprometido con el esfuerzo.

–Já–. Bruce intenta reírse pero sólo logra hacer el sonido–. Supongo que en realidad no lo sintió.

–Tal vez no– dice Loki. Hace una pausa y hace el amago de considerar algo. Bruce no se deja engañar. Aquí viene lo que Loki realmente quiere hablar– ¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que Stark se comporta de una manera extraña.

–¿Qué puedo decir?– se encoge de hombros Bruce–. Es un Comodín.

–Ajá– tatarea Loki en acuerdo–. Él lo es– su tono de repente se convierte en puntilloso, directo–. Me resulta particularmente extraño que él tenga la costumbre de desaparecer de nuestros dormitorios cada mes.

Bruce contiene la respiración. Loki lo mira intensamente.

–Y siempre en la noche de la luna llena.

Bruce aprieta los puños debajo de la mesa. Loki finge ponderación, tocándose la barbilla con el dedo.

–Es casi como si… estuviera a escondidas… reuniéndose con alguien.

Sus ojos se encuentran y las miradas se sostienen. Bruce se niega a mostrar ningún temor. Loki parece que está pensando comérselo en el desayuno.

–No culpo a Stark– dice con una voz suave y dulce–. Tenía mis sospechas acerca de ti antes de que detectara tu absentismo mensual. Hay algo extraño en ti, Banner. Me di cuenta con sólo mirarte. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar lo que era–. Examina sus uñas con los brazos cruzados–. Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ausente en las clases después de cada luna llena fue bastante obvio lo que estás ocultando– mira de nuevo a Bruce, penetrantemente–. Pueden predicar aceptación todo lo que quieran, pero McGonagall y sus aduladores todavía no quieren que nadie sepa que eres un hombre lobo.

El término cae como una bomba atómica en los tímpanos de Bruce. Por un segundo, en el que ni siquiera puede moverse, no puede pensar; su cerebro hierve completamente por el pánico y el terror. Desea poder pensar algo impetuoso e inteligente que decir. No puede. Loki se apodera de su silencio.

–Por supuesto que lo entiendo– asegura venenosamente–. Lo mejor es que mantengas tu… eh… _condición_ oculta a la población estudiantil en general. De sus padres, especialmente. Nadie quiere que su hijo comparta clases con un monstruo.

Bruce baja la mirada a las páginas borrosas del libro. Odia esa palabra, la odia, pero es asquerosamente verdadera y estaría mintiendo si no admite que Loki lo ha acorralado en un rincón.

Sintiendo su angustia, Loki se mueve má cerca, listo para matar.

–Estoy seguro de que prefieres mantener tu pequeño secreto– murmura–. Y estoy seguro de que eres consciente de lo que voy a aceptar a cambio de mi silencio.

Un agudo y repentino destello de ira golpea a Bruce como un rayo. Así que de eso se trata. Una pequeña parte sensata en él se había estado preguntando _¿Por qué ahora?_ Y aquí está. Es una trampa de Loki para hacerse del Felix Felicis. Tony lo intentó con dulces palabras. Loki va por el camino del chantaje.

 _Ladrón_. La sangre de Bruce se está calentado, el Lobo gruñe en indignación. Loki tiene el descaro de hacer un movimiento como este, rastrillando sobra las brasas para robar el premio de oro ganado duramente por Bruce. Es impensable. Es inexcusable. Y a pesar de que cada centímetro de la mente consciente de Bruce sólo quiere darse la vuelta y rendirse sin luchar, una parte más profunda, más fuerte de él no hará absolutamente nada de eso. Sin darse cuenta tira la mano para agarrar la muñeca de Loki tan duro como el hierro.

–Entonces– gruñe– ¿quieres robar mi suerte? Bueno, eres bienvenido a hacerlo, mi amigo. Incluso puedo decir cuando vas a tener que utilizarlo… en la próxima luna llena. Porque si me robas la poción, lo voy a recordar. Y la próxima vez que el monstruo salga, necesitaras toda la suerte del mundo para escapar de él.

Intimidado, Loki intenta retirar su brazo pero Bruce no lo deja ir. Lo agarra con la otra mano también, los dedos curvándose como garras.

–Tengo tu aroma, Loki– muestra sus dientes–. Voy a seguirte a donde vayas. Así que si todavía deseas la poción, adelante, tómala. Sólo sé que el monstruo ira a por ti, y va a estar muy cabreado.

Agarra más fuerte la siguiente vez que Loki intenta zafarse inútilmente. La tercera Bruce lo libera. Mira inflexible cómo Loki frota su muñeca y lo mira con incertidumbre recién descubierta. Su pelo se eriza. Muestra los dientes. Bruce está tan aturdido como Loki cuando se da cuenta de que quiso decir cada palabra de su amenaza. Trabajó muy duro para tener su premio. Nadie se lo quitará.

–Tal vez…– comienza Loki pero la idea nunca se forma hasta el final y la sentencia se desvanece en la nada. Bruce no habla. No confía en sí mismo para romper a gritar como un loco. Simplemente se sienta y mira y espera que el instinto de supervivencia de Loki haga el resto.

–Creo que deberíamos considerar cada una de nuestras posiciones– dice Loki secamente–, y continuar esta discusión en una fecha posterior.

Se desliza desde la banca y desaparece en el laberinto de la biblioteca. Por ahora, al menos, ha sido suficientemente intimidado. Bruce vuelve su respiración un suspiro irregular. Pone sus dedos contra la garganta y siente que su pulso se acelera. Intenta relajarse. Termina más apretado que nunca y con sólo unos minutos para el comienzo del próximo período no tiene más remedio que abandonar su oasis y poner la cabeza en clase, sus nervios todavía lo sacuden incómodamente.

Loki sabe. _Lo sabe_. Bruce se siente como si estuviera caminando por los pasillos con un letrero de neón sobre su cabeza: HOMBRE **LOBO. TRATE CON PRECAUCIÓN**. No se ha sentido tan consciente de sí mismo desde que llegó por primera vez a Hogwarts, hace años.

Casi grita cuando alguien toca su nuca, pero cuando se gira con pánico ve sólo a Tony. La sonrisa de Tony se desmorona cuando ve la expresión horrorizada de Bruce.

–¡Whoa!– exclama–¿Interrumpo algo?

–Tony– jadea Bruce, muy agradecido al ver que toma su brazo con alivio.

El pelo de Tony está enredado por el viento, y todo él huele al aire de otoño y la hierba cortada del campo de Quidditch. Bruce lo toma, se ancla, se concentra dejando atrás todo lo que pasó en la biblioteca y se vierte en el aquí y ahora.

–¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?– pregunta, anhelando la distracción y sabiendo que Tony le hablará al oído si se lo pide.

–Una gran carrera– dice Tony abriendo el camino hacia el aula de Encantamientos–. Thor Odinson estaba por ahí con sus pequeños lacayos de quinto, Sif y los Tres Chiflados. Jugamos a alejarnos.

–¿Fue un aléjate consensuado?– pregunta Bruce– ¿O un aléjate piérdete?

–Es irrelevante– declara Tony–. No hace falta decir que todos me dieron un buen entrenamiento.

Están casi en su destino cuando Bruce arrastra bruscamente a Tony en un aula. Tony comienza a protestar, pero Bruce le interrumpe en voz baja y urgente.

–Es Loki– dice intentando no entrar en pánico–. Lo sabe. Acerca de mí, quiero decir. Intentó chantajearme por la suerte líquida.

–Ugs–. Tony pone los ojos en blanco–. Algunas personas simplemente no tienen tacto.

–Tony, esto es serio– urge Bruce–. Él lo sabe. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

–Oye, relájate– alivia Tony–. No se lo ha dicho a nadie, ¿verdad?–. Cuando Bruce niega con la cabeza Tony le da un golpe tranquilizador en la espalda–. ¡Así que sabe cómo mantener un secreto! Y supongo que le diste una razón para seguir haciéndolo, ¿no?

–Sí– murmura Bruce–. Yo como que le dije… que el lobo podría cazarlo en la próxima luna llena.

–¡Oh, Dios mío!– Tony agarra el brazo de Bruce con una mano y su propio con la otra, extático– Eso es lo mejor que he escuchado en mi vida. Wow. Siempre voy a lamentar no haber estado presente en ese momento.

–Pero no sé cuánto tiempo va a funcionar– continua Bruce, todavía demasiado nervioso para calmarse– ¿Qué tal si me llama así? No sé si realmente el Lobo respondería, eso sería una locura.

–Siempre y cuando no dejes que él sepa eso, creo que vas a estar bien– sonríe Tony y niega con la cabeza–. Loki no es del tipo de asumir riesgos no calculados. Si tiene miedo del lobo feroz va a quedarse en su casa de ladrillo.

–¿Eso crees?

–Lo sé.

Cuando el profesor Flitwick los admite en su aula, los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin se dividen automáticamente en dos grupos, uno a cada lado del salón. Tony y Bruce se sientan juntos en el centro. En el extremo más alejado del grupo de Slytherin, Loki se sienta a estudiar su libro de texto, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la presencia de Bruce. Bruce espera que eso sea una buena señal. Tal vez realmente lo deje en paz. Incluso si es solamente temporal, Bruce está muy agradecido por el indulto.

La lección de hoy es _Aguamenti_ , un encantamiento utilizado para conjurar agua. El encantamiento es bastante fácil pero el movimiento de la muñeca es preciso y sorprendentemente difícil de dominar. Phil Coulson logra invocar una nube espesa de niebla blanca, mientras que la varita de Emil Blonsky escupe una sola pieza irregular de hielo. Bruce es capaz de convocar un débil y esporádico goteo, pero él lo cuenta como una victoria. A su lado, Tony inclina su silla hacia atrás para que las dos patas delanteras no toquen el suelo.

– _Aguamenti_ – dice con confianza y con un cierre sin esfuerzo, una corriente de agua limpia comienza a caer desde el extremo de su varita–. _Continuo_ – ordena y el agua se contiende dentro de una piel invisible, como un globo de agua sólo que sin el globo.

Bruce lo mira con las cejas levantadas. La imagen ya es impresionante pero él sabe que Tony no está satisfecho todavía.

– _Leviosa_ – susurra Tony y el orbe líquido comienza a alejarse como un globo de aire caliente fundido libre de sus amarres. Tony guía el vuelo con su varita y mira a Bruce con la boca torcida. La pregunta es tácita pero fuerte y clara.

_¿Quién lo tendrá?_

Todo el mundo está centrado en su propio trabajo y no parecen darse cuenta de la bola de agua que flota en medio de ellos. En primer lugar Tony la dirige hacia Maria Hill, sin duda como venganza por entrometerse en sus asuntos dos veces hoy… pero Bruce sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa. Ella solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo.

La bola se dirige entonces hacia Loki Odinson… y esta vez Bruce niega con urgencia.

–No, _no_ lo molestes, Tony– pide en voz baja.

Por último, la bola de agua se pasea a un objetivo en el que ambos pueden estar de acuerdo. Bruce da su consentimiento con un movimiento de cabeza y con uno de muñeca de Tony, Justin Hammer está completamente empapado.

–¡Awwww!– se queja aturdido y empapado– ¡Hombre, no tan fría!

El profesor Flitwick se arremolina alrededor y en un instante posa los ojos en Tony, que ya está alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

–Vaya– dice–. Supongo que se alejó de mí.

–No tengo ninguna tolerancia para las travesuras en mi salón de clases, señor Stark– dice Flitwick con aspereza–. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

–¡Awwww!– se queja Justin– ¡Apestas, Stark!

Flitwick carraspea ruidosamente y Justin vuelve a mirar su escritorio en silencio.

–En un asunto completamente ajeno– continúa Flitwick–, esa fue una aplicación muy hábil del encantamiento Aguamenti. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Tony lleva su varita hasta los labios y sopla en la punta como un pistolero muggle. Bruce pone los ojos en blanco. Uno puede salirse con la suya en casi cualquier cosa si se es tan talentoso como Tony Stark.

Ambos tienen un tiempo libre antes de la cena. Bill Weasley tenía razón, el programa de sexto año parece estar lleno más que nada de tiempo libre, pero Bruce sabe que muy pronto los deberes comenzaran a acumularse a un ritmo e intensidad que nunca ha experimentado antes. No puede esperar. No habría llegado al colegio si no quisiera desafiar su mente.

–¿Tienes algún plan?– pregunta Tony mientras caminan juntos por los pasillos.

–Sí– responde Bruce. Cuando no continua, Tony le mira de reojo, intrigado.

–¿Planes secretos?

–Planes personales– sonríe Bruce–. Pero te veré en la cena.

–Uh huh, no veo cómo– dice Tony fingiendo estar ofendido–. Bien, como sea, ve a marcar tu territorio. Te veo más tarde, llamada de la selva.

Le da a Bruce una sonrisa y un guiño antes de salir y hacer lo que sea que Tony hace en su tiempo libre. Probablemente va a practicar encantamientos en algún jardín lleno, trabajando una multitud y conseguir su dosis diaria de adulación. Bien por él. Mientras tanto, es el turno de Bruce para salir y respirar un poco de aire fresco.

No utiliza la entrada principal del castillo. Aunque son horas de clases y por lo tanto está completamente permitido, todavía se siente incómodo con esa ruta tan visible. En su lugar sale a través de un patio lateral, salta la barda de piedra y fácilmente llega a los terrenos de la escuela. Cuando pasa la muralla del castillo, Bruce se mueve cuesta abajo y finalmente llega a un espeso seto. Allí se despoja de su túnica, zapatos, calcetines y con la corbata de la escuela los ata. Se pone de pie descalzo, saboreando la brisa de septiembre que se aposta en sus antebrazos desnudos. Tiene el Felix Felicis en el bolsillo del pantalón. Rápido y silencioso, se pone en marcha en dirección al campo de Quidditch. Se mantiene agachado, sus oídos y fosas nasales bien abiertos para detectar cualquier signo de otro ser vivo. No quiere ser visto. Afortunadamente no hay casi nadie fuera tan tarde en el día y él sólo tiene que dar un rodeo para evitar a un grupo de Hufflepuff de quinto año discutiendo sobre su clase de Herbología.

El Sauce Boxeador se agita mientras él se acerca. Cuando era más joven solía tener miedo, pero ahora sabe que la clave es ser valiente. A pesar de que las ramas comienzan a girar hacia él, corre y apunta directamente a la pequeña perilla en la base del tronco. Golpea a solamente un momento antes de que una rama del árbol se estrella contra la parte posterior de su cráneo. Exhala un suspiro de alivio cuando las ramas vuelven a sus posiciones de reposo y el pasadizo secreto se abre debajo de él.

El túnel es oscuro y fresco. Se sabe el camino de memoria, probablemente podría recorrer su longitud con los ojos cerrados y corre a galope, con los pies descalzos golpeando contra el suelo compactado. La única otra persona así como él que conocía este túnel fue probablemente Remus Lupin. Es un pensamiento agradable. Es algo que podrían haber compartido.

Se desliza a través de la trampilla de la Casa de los Gritos. Otro lugar que alguna vez le perteneció a Lupin y ahora le pertenece a él. La historia de Lupin con la casa es mucho una mucho más triste que la de Bruce, no puede imaginar cómo sería estar encerrado y sufrir una transformación incontrolada. Desde que la poción Matalobos fue creada antes de que él naciera, Bruce la ha estado tomando desde su primer año de Hogwarts. Normalmente pasa sus lunas llenas en la oficina de Bill Weasley. Entonces Tony se enteró de que podía hacerle compañía, y aunque por lo general sólo se acurrucan juntos y duermen, de vez en cuando Bill los acompaña y los tres salen a vagar por los terrenos de Hogwarts en la oscuridad.

Aunque nunca la necesita, Bruce siempre ha sentido una conexión cercana a la Casa de los Gritos. Siempre recordaba lo que Lupin le contó de ella, lo que significaba para él y cómo llegar allí. Encontró el pasaje por su cuenta. Por lo que sabía, ninguno de los profesores sabían que él iba allí. Y así lo prefiere. Es su lugar especial, un lugar secreto solo para él. Lupin esperaba que la choza proporcionara un refugio para los dos, a cada uno a su manera.

Hay una tabla suelta debajo de la cama con dosel. Bruce tira de ella y toma una caja de galletas. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el polvoriento suelo, establece la caja en su regazo y quita la tapa. Los tesoros son pocos en número, pero incalculables en valor. El anillo de bodas de su madre. Su receta escrita a mano para un polvo localizador hecho con alas de murciélago. Una foto de ella riendo y metiendo un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja, el gesto se repite una y otra vez. Una foto de Remus Lupin a la edad de diecisiete años tratando de sonreír en lugar de toser nerviosamente en su puño. Un recorte de El Profeta con el obituario de Remus Lupin, encabezado por una imagen de cómo Bruce lo recuerda, más viejo y agobiado pero aún con una chispa en sus ojos. Bruce toca cada fotografía a su vez, los echa tanto de menos que apenas puede respirar.

De su bolsillo saca el Felix Felicis. En la oscura y polvorienta choza brilla como una astilla de luz solar. Bruce la gira en sus dedos, admirando su belleza. Luego la mete en la caja debajo de las fotografías.

_Lo siento, Tony. Esto se queda conmigo._

En el momento en que emerge del túnel de nuevo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, el cielo está oscureciendo. Es casi la hora de la cena… pero no tan pronto para que tenga que correr, así que se detiene a mitad de camino hasta la colina para admirar la ascendente puesta de sol. Las nubes están manchadas de oro que se profundiza en naranja antes de convertirse en una banda roja ardiente en el horizonte. Justo por encima del dosel de Bosque Prohibido, Bruce puede ver un par de Theastrals volver a dormir en la noche.

 _Es curioso_ , piensa Bruce. _Pero la mayoría de la gente se mantiene toda su estancia en Hogwarts sin saber que los carros no tiran por sí mismos. Bruce siempre lo ha sabido._

Tony no tiene ni idea.

Bruce espera que nunca se entere.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
